


Shake It Off

by shenkasaur



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Confused turian, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mako-oke, shake it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenkasaur/pseuds/shenkasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when a mission goes wrong, all you can do is shake it off!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired very much by my favourite 'pick me up' song.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always very welcome.
> 
> *WARNING: A few F-bombs are dropped*

They sat in complete silence in the Mako on their journey back to the LZ.

_That thresher maw almost killed us._

Kaidan turned his head slightly to snatch a glimpse of Shepard out of the corner of his eye.

The man was ridged. Staring straight ahead. Shoulders hunched, locked into position.

Kaidan took a glance in the rear-view mirror and saw Garrus sitting in an identical position.

You could cut the tension with a knife _._

Kaidan let out a silent sigh and sat back in his seat.

_It's going to be a long ride._

Out of the corner of his eye, Kaidan noticed a small box secured to the dashboard. In one swift movement, before Shepard had time to protest, Kaidan pressed what looked to be the on/off button.

Suddenly, music began blaring out of speakers hidden throughout the mako.

_It's a radio!_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE?"

Shepard screamed, without taking his eyes off the road, if you could call it that.

_It sounds like..._

"Taylor Swift."

The mako came to an abrupt halt.

Without even turning around, Shepard screamed. 

_**"WHAT?!?"** _

Kaidan cleared his throat and risked quick glance backwards at Garrus, who's gaze was everywhere but the two humans sitting in the front.

"It's... Uh... It's Taylor Swift, Sir."

Kaidan didn't dare to look anywhere but the crumbled rocks ahead.

He was about to turn the radio off, when suddenly, he heard a rather odd sound coming from the driver's seat.

_Is he... Laughing?_

Kaidan turned his head to find Shepard doubled over in stitches of laughter.

_"TAYLOR SWIFT!"_ Shepard shouted, **"TAYLOR, FUCKING SWIFT?!"**

Kaidan, in a state of confusion, turned to Garrus in hope of finding some answers.

The poor turian was just as confused as Kaidan.

Coming around from his laughing fit, Shepard reached around the back of the radio and unplugged a small device.

"I borrow your MP3 player for one day, Alenko, and the first thing that plays is Taylor, f-ing Swift?"

Kaidan stared at the small device in Shepard's hand.

_How the fuck?_

Shepard could see the confusion on Kaidan's face and couldn't help but start laughing, again.

"I took it from your locker while you were sleeping. I was planning a workout and figured you'd have some sick beats downloaded, and besides, it's the only player that'll fit into the mako speaker slot."

Kaidan flopped back into his seat.

_There's no point arguing with him_.

"Wait," Garrus suddenly piped up from the back seat. "You've tried other people's devices?"

Shepard laughed again. "Don't worry, Garrus. Everyone goes through a 'Spice Girls' phase. We won't judge."

Kaidan burst out laughing as Shepard began driving again.

He could see out of the rear-view mirror that, if he was human, Garrus would most definitely be a bright shade of red.

As the Normandy came into sight, Shepard cranked the volume up, and began... _Singing!_

**"CAUSE THE PLAYERS GONNA PLAY, PLAY, PLAY, PLAY, PLAY AND THE HATERS GONNA HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE BUT BABY I'M JUST GONNA SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE..."**

Kaidan couldn't see. There were tears of laughter streaming down his face. He punched Shepard, as hard as he could possibly muster, in the arm.

And then he joined in.

_**"WE'LL SHAKE IT OFF, SHAKE IT OFF!"** _


End file.
